


In Your Dreams

by raspberrybunny



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessing in Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Mild Swearing, Picnics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrybunny/pseuds/raspberrybunny
Summary: Lost as to how to confess to Luz before the human has to go back home, Amity seeks a way to ask Luz out without chickening out.It might have worked a little too well.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild swearing and mentions of mild child ab*se.

Usually, the sun is warm on her face as it shines through the window of her room. As it’s rays fall on her face and she squints her eyes at its brightness, Amity closes her eyes and imagines herself in a field of flowers rather than be stuck in the purgatory that she finds herself trapped in each day.

Sunlight reminds her of one Luz Noceda, with the warmth that easily radiates from the both of them. Once, Luz told her that she was named after the sun. That Luz meant light in the language she grew up speaking. Now, as Amity tries to pull the name of said language to her mind, it stalls, leaving her feeling dismayed and frustrated.

On days where the sun didn’t shine through the feathery clouds, like today, Amity finds herself laying in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. She often finds herself gazing out her window, eyes darting around as they chase any trace of light peeking through the dark sky.

It’s supposed to rain today, which means she would be stuck inside until further notice. While her family was affluent enough to afford mobile protection from the boiling rains that long ago named the island, Amity had always felt dreary when finding herself underneath those dark clouds.

Unlike her brother and sister, who loved causing trouble amongst the boiling downpour, Amity instead spent gloomy days here. Under her covers. Imagining she was instead with Luz.

She creaks open an eye, testing the dim room around her, the lack of light credited to the absence of lights inside her room, and the sun outside being effectively concealed. Her eyes fall on her diary; tucked neatly under some textbooks for school. Sighing, she swings her legs over the edge of her bed, feet falling onto the cold hardwood floor of her bedroom.

Years ago, after Boscha had complained about the hardness of Amity’s floor, she went to her parents and asked if she could get carpet instead. Now, as she tiptoed across the ice floor, Amity grumbled about how her parents had denied her the more comfortable flooring. It wasn’t like they couldn’t afford it. Or that her parents had a feasible reason for denying her request. Sometimes, it just felt like her parents would withhold comforts from her for no reason other than ‘just because we can’. She knew she couldn't talk back, so she would just nod and apologize for asking.

She shakes her head, an attempt on clearing those thoughts before she fell too deep into her self-pity rabbit hole. It’s too gloomy a day to let herself be filled with such disconsolate melancholy.

Maybe it’s for these reasons that she feels herself being pulled to her diary, holding it tight to her heart as she steps back to her warm bed, and promptly pulls up the covers over her lap as she sits up against her bed frame. 

She thoughtlessly draws a circle in the air, and a pen appears in her hand. Sighing, she begins writing on the next blank page.

_ Dear diary, _

_ Today kind of sucks. I finished all of next week’s homework AND extra credit assignments already. Although, if it stays between us, I’ve not been really motivated to do such things lately. _

_ I find myself having to force myself to do class work, and instead of wanting to do well in school, I don’t find the same elation from a 100% marking as I might have a month ago. _

_ It’s whatever, I guess. It’s not like I’m falling in the class ranks by any means. It’s just… _

Amity pauses for a moment, thinking of the best word to use. She gazes out into the clouded sky, hoping the word would be there.

She sighs and stands up, bringing her blanket with her as she moves to sit on her windowsill, leaning against the edge of the wall. She searches for any sense of sunlight in the sky—any trace of Luz.

She comes to the sudden realization she’s been looking for, and picks her pen back up.

_ It’s just… I find more happiness in thinking about Luz than in any other activity. While I’m in school, the only classes I enjoy are those I share with her. When hanging out with Willow, it only feels right if Luz is right there alongside us. _

_ I really need to tell her how I feel, or I’m afraid I might shatter. _

_ I’m at her mercy in every sense of the phrase. _

_ If she asked me to jump into an ocean of zombie sharks, I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to think twice.  _

_ I think about her 24/7, and yet I can’t face her in school. Or anywhere else at that. I will have to get over the damn redness in my face that developed every time I see her, or else I fear I’ll lose her for good. _

Amity frowns. When Luz had told her that she would leave the Isles as soon as she was able to, Amity had cried herself to sleep. As selfish as it was, the witch couldn’t dream of a world without Luz in it.

Just then, it hits her. Dream.

She remembers a spell she learned about back when she took Oracle magic as an elective back in middle school. A spell that could make you dream about anyone, in any situation. A simple spell to control your dreams.

Amity knows she’ll never be able to face Luz without stuttering and making a fool out of herself. However, if she could practice in her dreams… with a fake Luz? For the first time all day, Amity smiled.

…

She couldn’t wait. At once, she leaves her house and makes way to the public library in search of the instructions to the spell. For the life of her, she can’t remember the spell or how to complete it. It had been a few years since she had learned it, and even her memory wasn’t good enough to remember it. Plus, she didn’t want to get the spell wrong and end up seeing Boscha instead.

Sure, it was a pain to have to make her way through the boiling rain, but she decided that if she ever wanted to confess to Luz, she would have to start training right away. That is to say, it was worth traveling through dangerous conditions to see Luz.

And so, she gathers her things and sneaks out the back door of her house, casting a protection spell on her body before making her way down the winding road into town.

As she walks, she can’t help but feel more than a little antsy. After all, she’s nervous about everything that could go wrong. Even if it’s in her dreams, Amity doesn’t think she can handle Luz rejecting her feelings. Sure, Luz had inadvertently done exactly that back at Grom (what with calling them friends and all), but there was a difference in having confessed—having your feelings out there for the world to see… and keeping them close to your own chest. Amity has gotten used to the latter of the two, but she knows. She knows that soon, Luz will find a way to go home. And no matter what, she’s going to take that chance.

When Luz fought Emperor Belos (just over a week ago), the human held a sadness behind her eyes that Amity’s never seen in the girl. Maybe it was the fact that the portal’s gone. That she can’t leave. 

Amity knows that Luz didn’t really have a place in where she came from. That she doesn’t fit in with the other humans. And Amity understands.

She doesn’t really fit in with the other witches, with as much as she pretends to convince herself that she does.

That’s why they’re perfect for each other. But it’s also why Amity doesn’t think she can face Luz. 

Luz belongs in a place that Amity doesn’t. They're both different from everyone around them, but in such different ways that Amity feels lost even amongst the being in the universe most alike herself.

Amity shakes the thought from her head. If she thought like that, she knows she’ll never be able to face Luz. She decided long ago that she’s much better off only thinking happy thoughts on gloomy days, or else you won’t be able to stop yourself.

“Stop being so damn depressing,” she scolds herself as she opens the front door of the public library. “Or else you definitely won’t be worthy of Luz.”

The library was empty, as expected for a day as shitty as today was. When she was younger, this was her favorite time to come here. Nowadays, it only felt wrong for a reason she can’t quite place a name upon.

“Excuse me?” She called for the librarian behind the front desk. He looks up from his book and tilts his eyebrow.

“What can I do for you.” It wasn’t a question as much as a demand to hurry things up so he can get back to his book. Amity glances at the book he’s holding.

“Is that a book on abomination magic?” 

He softened his face a bit. “Yes, over speech development and related developmental magic for abominations.” He narrowed his eyes again. “Why?”

“Oh, just curious! I’m on the abomination track at Hexcide, and it caught my eye.”

He nodded. “So I assume you’re here for a book on abomination magic? Right over there.” He pointed to an area of the library where Amity’s spent more than enough hours in for one lifetime.

“Oh, actually, I was looking for a book on dream magic. Oracle module I believe.”

The librarian narrows his eyes, but doesn’t say anything. “Right over there, kid.”

Amity smiles and bows her head down in thanks before she follows his finger and finds herself amongst the rows of books she probably shouldn’t be caught by anyone at school in. After all, someone in one track really shouldn’t be checking out books in other types of magic. Especially someone at the level of reverence she was expected to keep within the people of her town. 

But the chance presented to her if she were to cast that spell? Worth getting in a little trouble.

She picks up one book that catches her eye. “The Magic of Dreams, huh?” She reads the title in a whisper to herself as she skims the table of contents.

A wave of familiarity floods her mind as she reads the name of a spell that catches her eye. “Spell to Control Dreams. That’s it!” She smiles as she tucks the book under her arm. 

She practically skips back to the book check-out area, where she meets the eyes of the same librarian. 

“Find what you were looking for, I trust?”

“Yeah, just this please.” She hands the book at him. He looks at it then back at her.

“Why this book? Wouldn’t an abomination-track student of your caliber be more interested in a book from that section?” He nods his head over at the abomination magic book shelves.

She freezes and her jaw clenches. He wouldn’t deny her the book, would he? Usually you can get any book from the library. Had the rules changed? 

“Well, this is for my friend. She needed help with an Oracle-track assignment, and I offered to help her study up on it,” she lies.

The librarian looks skeptical, but it’s obvious he doesn’t really want the conversation to continue so he can get back to his book. He scans the book and hands it back to her.

“Thank you,” she calls as she walks back towards the front door.

And just like that, she’s one step closer to Luz. 

She smiles when she sees the sun peeking through the fleeting storm clouds, and hums to herself a song that Luz once sung to her.

…

Amity had practically ran home, clutching the book tightly to her heart. Careful not to drop it in the many puddles scattered on the roads back home.

On the horizon, she sees Blight Manor standing higher than any other building in her line of vision.

“‘Unlike most oracle magic, this spell is spoken aloud. After reading the incantation, your ideal dream will appear.’ That seems easy enough. Just read some spell and I see Luz in my dreams?” Amity speaks to herself out loud, trying to grasp the idea.

She decides to try it right now, even though it isn’t even time to go to bed yet. Glancing over at her clock, she notes the time. 7:28pm, Saturday. Wincing at how bad her sleep schedule was about to be messed up, she opened the book again.

“Okay, Amity, just read the spell and go to bed. Easy!” Finding the spell again, Amity reads through it in her head as practice until she has it memorized.

She promptly sets the book down on her bed stand and pulls the blankets up to her chin, preparing for bed. Her head spins with nerves as she closes her eyes. 

She lets out a shaky breath. “With this spell affirmed, allow the dream I want in my heart to be confirmed.”

She expects the world to explode with her words. To be transferred to the end of the world where Luz stands in front of her with a frown on her face.

She’s underwhelmed when nothing at all happens. Something should have happened, right? 

Grumbling to herself, she sits up and snatches the book from her table. She flips through the pages, looking for the page. She reads and then rereads the spell and instructions, making sure she did it right. She did. Of course she did the spell right. So what the hell went wrong?

Maybe she didn’t say it right? 

“With this spell affirmed, allow the dream I want in my heart to be confirmed!” She finds herself practically shouting it. Again, nothing happens.

Her shoulders sink, letting out a defeated sigh. Maybe she didn’t want it enough? Was she doubting herself?

Her mind was overflowing with all the possible reasons she might have messed up the spell, but none of them made sense. She knows she wants to see Luz. To have the courage of her mind to confess to her. 

It’s not like she hadn’t seen the human just the day before. She had. But she knew there would be something different about confronting the girl in her dreams, where nothing could go terribly wrong. Because even if Luz rejected her, it’s not like she was rejected in real life, where the consequences of her actions lasted forever.

Amity sighs as she sinks back into her bed, and grabs her pillow, screaming into it.

It wasn’t like her to just give up. So she wouldn’t.

Opening up the book again, she searches for any other spell that would work. After all, the whole book covers dream magic. Her eyes dart from spell to spell, trying to find one that would work. Finally, her eyes catch on one.

“Spell to Accost Loved Ones,” she reads aloud. From her knowledge, to accost meant to reach out and talk to. A spell to talk to loved ones within dreams? This was it! 

Amity reads the instructions in her head. Like the other spell, it was an incantation that she had to read. Wasting no time, Amity clears her throat.

“With this spell to aid, let the conversation not evade.”

The feeling Amity was searching for is reached as she feels her mind become cloudy, and her vision becomes doubled and blurry.

As she slumps down on her bed, she smiles.

…

Amity startles awake as she feels a hand on her shoulder. Sitting up, she rubs her eyes in an attempt to wake up enough to process what had happened.

“Amity, are you okay?” 

The witch freezes as the voice registers in her mind. The cold blood that runs through her veins contrasts to the heat in her face as she looks up to see Luz standing above her. 

Looking around to catch up on her surroundings, she sees hundreds of flowers. She’s laying in a field of color and warmth as the sunlight hits her face in a way it hasn’t in years. 

“Amity, why were you sleeping here? How’d you even get to the human realm, anyways?” 

It worked. The spell worked. She’s dreaming right now. 

“I’m not sure I remember,” she mumbles as she lets Luz help her to her feet. Looking around, she realizes that she IS in the human realm, if the foreign flowers that she can’t recognize were any indication.

She offers a crooked smile at Dream Luz, who returned it.

“Here, I brought a picnic to eat for lunch. Care to join me, Am?” She offers Amity her hand, and for the first time, Amity doesn’t blush as she takes it.

There’s something about the atmosphere of the beautiful, sunny dream world (that apparently was Luz’s home realm) that makes Amity more confident than she ever remembers herself being.

She doesn’t blush when Luz leads her to a checkered blanket and practically feeds her lunch, nor does she stutter when she tells Luz a joke.

After they’ve eaten food that didn’t really have any taste (must not be any taste in the dream world. Either that, or human food doesn’t have a particular taste. Either way, the food was a bit bland), the two girls lay down and turn their eyes to the sky.

Amity points at one cloud in particular. “That one kind of looks like a goblin tree.”

Luz snorts. “What on Earth is a goblin tree?” 

“I don’t think you have them here on Earth, Luz.”

“What does a goblin tree even look like?” She laughs.

Amity points at the cloud again. “Like that!”

They both erupt in a comfortable laughter, which falls into an even more comfortable silence.

Amity allows herself to be alone with her thoughts for the first time in a while. This was amazing. It was almost like a… a dream. 

It hits her as to why she was there in the first place, and she frowns.

Luz notices the sudden change in the air, and turns to Amity. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…”

It was now or never.

Luz grabs her hand and smiles encouragingly. “You can tell me anything.”

It was now or never. Now, when there were no consequences or regrets. 

“I like you, Luz. Like, love you. I think. I mean, I know?”

Luz smiles. “Is that a question?” 

“No. Uh, no. I like you.” She says with resolve.

Luz smiles. “I love you too, dummy.”

And Amity startles awake.

It takes her a moment to adjust to the new surroundings of her bleak room, and she immediately misses Luz’s smile and the flowers of the dream/human world around her. 

She looks back at the clock after a moment. 9:20am, Sunday.

Shit. She’s late for weekend tutoring at the school.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of Luz’s smile and… and the fact that Luz had liked her back… she headed off to the school.

…

Luz sat right up from her sleep. 

She rubbed her eyes harder than she thinks she ever has, and sees little stars on the walls of her room in the Owl House.

That was one hell of a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudo or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
